The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of sportswear and the sportswear obtained according to the manufacturing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a protective pad for sportswear and the protective pad obtained according to the manufacturing method.
Specialized sportswear is worn during various kinds of sports activities to facilitate body movements and to prevent injuries. The function of body protection by specialized sportswear is particularly important to professional athletes. During sports activities, the body parts that are more susceptible to injuries are the parts where impacts of forces are focused on, for example, knees, ankles, shoulders, hips and crotches etc. Generally, protective pads are provided on sportswear at positions corresponding to these body parts to act as buffers so as to prevent injuries during exercises. Common protective pads provided at these positions for protective purpose are spongy bodies each formed as a one whole piece. However, since the spongy bodies are thick and such spongy bodies each formed as a one whole piece cannot freely change their shapes like soft fabrics in response to body movements, users may develop a feeling of foreign body sensation, and may not be able to move freely as they wish.
In order to solve the above problems, some protective pads with folding seams have been developed for easier bending of the protective pads. However, these modified protective pads still cannot be bent flexibly, and the manufacture thereof is also not practical enough.